2987 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2987 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a rather average hurricane season of the time. The strongest storm formed on July 16 and dissipated on July 31, which was Emilia. Six category 4 hurricanes happened, and four category 5 hurricanes occurred. The name's that were retired were Emilia, Fregley, Gilma, Hugo, Iris, Pallet, and Emily. The most damaging system was hurricane Gilma, which devastated Nicaragua and killed 136,821, worse than the 1991 Bangladesh Cyclone. Fregley wreaked havoc in Haiti when it made landfall and killed several people and destroyed the Parliament buildings until the whole area lay like a tomb. Hugo hit Savannah as a category 5 hurricane and remained a category 5 when it passed over Atlanta, where it destroyed 99 percent of the buildings, including all the stadiums and the renowned school Westminister. The only structure to survive Hugo was Woodward Academy and Chastain Park, which were devastated by the rainfall. Pallet turned toward Africa while a category 5 and hit Lagos, killing 259,365. Lagos was completely inhabitable after Pallet and was not rebuilt since Pallet hit, and the capital city is now another city known as Loun-Ariik. Emily did not make landfall but was retired when the cyclone reached category 5 intensity only 25 miles east of Nova Scotia, a record. Hurricane Anita An area of low pressure developed a circulation on June 2 at 1800 UTC. The storm intensified into a hurricane by June 4, which was headed toward Haiti. Anita turned away from Haiti and continued toward South Carolina as a low-end category 3 hurricane. It made landfall at 900 UTC on June 6 in the same area where Hurricane Hugo made landfall in 1989, just under 1000 years ago. It rapidly weakened and dissipated by 1800 UTC that day, but not before it killed 125 people due to the storms horrible landslides and flooding. Anita caused 1 billion dollars in damage. Tropical Storm Barry A tropical wave suddenly underwent rapid deepening and became a Tropical Depression on June 3. The system then moved toward Houston and made landfall there as a strong tropical storm. The storm dissipated in 12 hours but absolutely destroyed Houston and killed 1,836 people. Barry destroyed everything in the city except for the Houston Astrodome. The Dome provided relief for the survivors of Barry, which was soon absolutely filled to is full capacity. The remnants of Barry developed into Hurricane Ava in the Pacific, a category 5 hurricane. Barry was not retired, despite several protests in Houston. Barry is the second worst storm to hit the area, only behind the category 5 Hurricane Allison of 2491. Hurricane Clifton This storm formed in the similar area to where Hurricane Ella did in 1978 and it formed when it was spawned by a weather front that stalled and dissipated. The cyclone intensified and became a category 4 hurricane close to Nova Scotia. Clifton eclipsed the record set by Hurricane Ella by only 28 miles. Clifton was then caught in the extratropical current which pulled the storm and caused it to weaken. The storm was a category 1 when it made landfall on Baffin Island on June 27. Allison did not dissipate and was pulled into the Arctic Ocean on June 28, and became a category 4 again before a larger weather front made the storm extratropical as it churned in the Arctic Ocean. The storm soon enough absorbed a cold front on June 29 before it became unidentifiable by satellite imagery at 2100 UTC on June 29. A man died in Baffin Island due to hypothermia contracted by the bitterly cold, strong winds forced by Clifton on June 27. Hurricane Delta The same wave that spawned Hurricane Celia in the Pacific spawned Delta in the Atlantic. Delta was a weak tropical storm that did make landfall in Haiti. Delta had an eye pop out on June 29, and hit Haiti and devastated everything there. The storm killed 1,251 people when it hit and caused major damage to the entire area. The landfall on Haiti did not affect just Haiti, but then it affected the storm too. The eyewall and eye completely collapsed and the cyclone weakened to a remnant low with a circulation. The remnant low dissipated completely on July 3. Delta was not retired but did indeed have a horrible effect on Haiti, and a memorial was built to remember Delta. Damage caused by Delta was soon reinforced by Hurricane Fregley soon after. Hurricane Emilia Main Article: ☀http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Emilia_(2987) The origins of Emilia can be traced all the way back to a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa on July 14. the wave killed one man due to rainfall and flooding in Lagos. The tropical wave entered an area highly conductive of rapid strengthening asa the storm has intensified into a hurricane on July 17 at 0300 UTC that day. Emilia tracked toward an area of sea just north of Haiti while it maintained category 1 strength as the storm moved in that direction. Emilia began to rapidly intensify on July 19 at 1200 UTC. Emilia soon became a category 3 major hurricane as it passed over the Lesser Antilles and continued to become a full blown category 5 hurricane on July 22 when it was above Cuba. Emilia turned toward North Carolina and peaked at intensity as an extremely strong category 5 hurricane. Emilia was then caught in the extratropical current and began to weaken on July 25. Emilia weakened slowly and became a category 3 on July 29, where the weakening of the system quickened in pace. Emilia made landfall on Newfoundland as a moderate category 2 hurricane and weakened below hurricane intensity later on July 30th. Emilia then was absorbed by an extratropical cyclone on July 31 by 1800 UTC. Hurricane Fregley Fregley formed from an area of low pressure that originated from a remnant of Tropical Storm Delta. Fregley soon began to rapidly intensify on July 22, and then became a full blown category 4 hurricane on July 23. It soon made landfall on Haiti and took its horrible toll on the country. Fregley completely wreaked havoc in the area as it killed 80,985 people. Fregley destroyed practically everything and completely made a large area inhabitable. Rebuilding wasn't finished until 35 years after Fregley. Fregley maintained intensity until late on July 25, when it suddenly turned to the north and rapidly weakened from a category 4 to a remnant low in 10 hours. Fregley's name was retired due to the toll it took on Haiti and a memorial was built there to remember Hurricane Fregley and reinforcements were made to protect much better against future cyclones like Fregley. Hurricane Gilma The tropical wave that was actually the remnants of Cyclone Anita drifted up toward Somalia as it became a wave. The remnants developed into a Tropical Storm instantly on July 21, with 45 mph winds. Gilma then moved over warmer waters, rapidly intensifying into a category 5 hurricane within 18 hours. Gilma moved around in the carribean sea, and made landfall in the Yucatan Penninsula, killing 1,234 people. The Aztec Ruins were badly damaged during Gilma's passing, and Gilma emerged as a category 4 storm with 135 mph winds.Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons